That Meddlesome Zelretch
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: The title explains it all. Because really only Zelretch would do such a thing as this.
RWOL here with a new project concerning the popular series Fate. After reading several interesting Fate/Stay Night stories, I decided to make my own stories for this series. I got this idea in my head after watching a few episodes of Unlimited Blades Work and doing more research on the various characters that I could add to my other Evangelion-HSDxD crossovers. So after finding all I could about the Nasuverse, I began to wonder how certain events would play out if certain things were changed in the characters' backgrounds.

This especially went for my favorite in the Fate series; Fate/Stay Night. What would happen if it was Rin who was sent to the Matous? What if Zouken was unable to gain the Grail Fragments, and thus unable turn Sakura into his Black Grail? What if Tokiomi refused Zouken's request, and thus kept both daughters in the Tohsaka?What would happen if Kiritsugu actually trained Shirou and not half-ass said training? What if it was someone else that found Shirou that night? What if you crossed over Fate/Stay Night with other Nasuverse series?

And it was these questions that led me to make the **Project Fate** ; a series of stories where these questions and more are answered.

This one-shot here will form the basis for my project.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 0: That meddlesome Zelretch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To describe the idea of parallel worlds – also known as the Multiverse Theory by mundanes – was to describe everything. Literally, as the acceptance of the idea of parallel worlds meant that _everything_ was possible, just not in the same dimension. This meant that there was a dimension that embodied a specific possibility, either known or unknown. This further meant that while the dimensions were somewhat similar to a degree, they were vastly different with their histories diverging at specific points creating new exciting stories for the history books in those dimensions.

To many, it was enthralling to see how varied each dimension was compared to another. In one dimension you could be born a guy, in another be born a gal. In one dimension you could be the leader of a country, in another you could be the manager of a simple store.

Infinite possibilities. Infinite dimensions for those possibilities to play themselves out in.

Truly, it was incredible to be able to witness all these marvels. However, as with many of his alternates, Zelretch the Wizard Marshal found himself bored of it all. Yes, he had seen many of the worlds (not all of them as that was nearly impossible given how the multiverse was infinite in size), but he had never really intervened. Mostly because he could not be bothered to do so, and yet, he found himself longing for something. Something WORTH witnessing.

One would have to understand the innate curiosity that Zelretch possessed in order to even attain usage of the Second Magic. True, it was a magic literally transcendent in nature, but that wasn't the reason why he had access to it. It was his curiosity; his ability to look at a situation and question what if and then question the what-ifs that decided which True Magic accepted him. This curiosity, strong as it was, brought him to search for something interesting.

That was how he found the small, seemingly 'innocent' city of Fuyuki. Well, found would be an inaccurate word for this situation as he had been there before due to helping to set up the silly Holy Grail War a little over two hundred years ago. During his dimensional treks he had seen various parallel worlds involving said wars. His favorite was definitely the Fifth Holy Grail War along with some of its variations behind it. Part of his love for the fifth developed due to how much one man contributed to the differences between worlds.

In one world, the man lived a happy life; living his dream until the end and falling in love with his servant who somehow managed to fully incarnate in the physical world after the war's end where they soon married and had children (their first born was a reincarnated Mordred). In another, the man learned how broken he truly was, saw the hell that his life would become if he pursued his dream, and went to do so anyway but he entrusted himself to the Tohsaka heiress who he fell in love with and who kept him grounded. In one of the darker versions of the war, the very same man cast aside his dream to save the woman he loved the adoptive Matou heiress Sakura.

Yet each of them were truly fragmented. A better way to phrase it would be to say that they were all limited in varying degrees. The first was limited in terms of power, being the weakest amongst the three, yet the most skilled with a sword due to having learned directly from King Arthur. The second was limited in terms of power, his magic circuits being weakened by disuse yet he was also the most blatantly powerful in terms of magecraft thanks to his absolute control over his reality marble by the end of the war (and Zelretch would admit that no many how many times he saw Unlimited Blade Works, it was cool as shit). The final one was perhaps the most broken of all (spiritually broken, the worst kind of broken), a Counter Force Guardian desperately trying to end his hellish life by going back to the Primeverse and killing his past Primeverse-self in the hopes that it would create a paradox to wipe him out.

The differences between those three worlds were so insignificant that Zelretch almost missed them, at first. Only after really looking at each world, comparing and contrasting them did he begin to see the differences. Despite their limits, Shirou Emiya and his dimensional counterparts always overcame those limits, gaining power surpassing most and in doing so sent ripples throughout their worlds that caused irrevocable changes. It was as if the world changed to suit Shirou Emiya.

Truly, if one wanted to see change incarnate, they need look no further than Shirou Emiya. Zelretch was bored, and Shirou Emiya proved interesting. Always overcoming the odds, even with his limits, just to fulfill simple goals...

Zelretch paused in his musings. There was that word again. Limit. Slowly, a grin began to form on his face, frightening the person he had been walking past. "Shirou Emiya I have seen you at your weakest, yet gaining the strength to overcome insurmountable odds like the legends of old. Even with your limitations, you gained immense power... I wonder what you would do without those same limits holding you down..."

Yet Zelretch's mind continued on with a new thought. Why stop at merely removing Shirou Emiya's limitations when he could also change specific events in the young man's life and see where those changes took the world. One simple change was all he needed to do to cause a domino effect and bring forth numerous new worlds for him to visit. Yes that would be exciting as hell to see. To watch as altered versions of Shirou Emiya affected their world and those within said world. Zelretch shivered in pleasure as this would be the most entertaining and interesting experiment he'd conducted in centuries. After all, when dealing with someone that distorted, change was inevitable. With that thought, Zelretch knew where to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelretch's smile was shark-like as he returned to his home dimension – the prime universe of the Nasuverse. Thanks to the Second True Magic known simply as Kaleidoscope, the Dead Apostle Ancestor had an intimate knowledge of the multiverse he lived in and traversed daily. The Nasuverse (and no he didn't name it that, it already had the name when he gained Kaleidoscope) was composed of two verses: the Megaverse and the Multiverse.

To understand the Nasuverse, one needed to picture a jar of marbles. The jar represented the Megaverse that contained the dimensions of the Nasuverse proper. The marbles inside the jar (the Megaverse) represented the infinite dimensions within the Nasuverse proper with one of those 'marbles' representing the Primeverse. The Primeverse, also known as the Origin Point and Progenitor Universe, is the basis of the Nasuverse in its entirety. Every dimension in the Nasuverse came into being from every choice made and every action taken by those in the Primeverse. He had laughed long and hard when he first found out how the dimensions were spawned; to think that the simple choice of what to have for breakfast could create a new dimension.

Anyway, Zelretch was here so he could manipulate the events of Primeverse-Shirou Emiya's life which would in turn create new dimensions for him to traverse. After all, Kaleidoscope is the ultimate in Space-Time manipulation, allowing him to not only travel to different dimensions but also traverse their timelines. As such it was a simple matter for Zelretch to find the right moment in time of Primeverse-Shirou Emiya and make the needed changes; not only in removing the boy's limits and but also altering a specific event in his life.

After making the needed changes, Zelretch felt a tingle in the back of his mind, which was due to his Kaleidoscope magic detecting new dimensions in the Nasuverse. Thanks to Kaleidoscope, whenever Zelretch traveled to a dimension, he would gain all the information he needed to know about that specific dimension so he wouldn't be lost on what was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first of the newest dimensions Zelretch traversed, dubbed Nasuverse **Apocrypha** , was the dimension in which Shirou was found by Kiritsugu Emiya in a Subspecies Holy Grail War who was able to save the boy thanks to his wife Irisviel's Healcraft, and like many of his alternates adopted the boy soon after. In this dimension, Shirou is a devout Christian and so Kiritsugu let his son join the Church forces and become an Executor, being taken under the tutelage of Ciel. Shirou then had one of the best careers as an Executor, killing TWO Dead Apostle Ancestors: Rank 7 Jester Karture – **Six Hearted Revolver** and Rank 11 Stanrobe Calhin – the **First Wraith**. This Shirou also developed his own Reality Marble, though not as cool as Unlimited Blades Works, was still massively powerful given the boy's godlike control over the lightning element and being a Lightning Incarnation.

The Holy Grail War in that dimension was extremely interesting. During the Third Holy Grail War, the True Grail (also known as the Greater Grail) was stolen by Darnic Prestone of the Yggdmillennia clan with the help of the German Nazis. He then released the Holy Grail's blueprints worldwide, creating the Subspecies Holy Grail Wars that would scar the world for the next sixty years. Then in the early 2000s, the Yggdmillennia then openly declare their secession from the Mage's Association and that they are in possession of the Grail. The Association dispatched fifty magi to retrieve it, but all but one are instantly slaughtered by Lancer of Black. The one remaining manages to activate the reserve system of the Greater Grail, allowing for the summoning of fourteen Servants in total.

The **Black Faction** of the Yggdramillennia against the **Red Faction** whose members are part of the Mage's Association and the Church. Unknown to all, the Grail itself had summoned its own servant, Ruler, who is the Saint Jeanne D'Arc who contracts with Shirou after failing to get the Grail away from the Black Faction and Shirou managed to drive off Lancer of Black. With Jeanne by his side, Shirou creates his own faction – the **White Faction** – composed of his own Servants thanks to Jeanne's abilities as a Ruler.

Leaving that dimension, Zelretch headed to the next new dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This new dimension was known as Nasuverse **Prisma** , and in this dimension the Holy Grail War ended only after three failed wars when during the third war, the Greater Grail and the system itself were destroyed when, similarly to Apocrypha, Darnic Prestone tried to steal it for Nazi Germany but failed and so destroyed it. With the Grail War a bust, the three founding families went their separate ways, with the Einzberns having a civil war within itself due to the failure of their only chance to regain their lost True Magic. Years later, a whole new version of the Holy Grail War is unleashed upon the world via the **Class Cards** created by the the Ainsworth magi family.

This dimension's Shirou had a pretty heavy back story and a connection to the Ainsworths, seeking to avenge himself and his sister Miyu for the Ainsworth experimenting on them. The facility they were held in was attacked by Kiritsugu, his wife Irisviel and his mistress Maiya, the commotion allowing Shirou to escape with Miyu with both of them being found by Maiya a short while later who took them back to Kiritsugu who adopted them at Irisviel's urging. Years later when the Ainsworth unleashed the Class Cards, the Emiya siblings (Illya, Miyu, Shirou and later Chloe) alongside Rin and Luvia would fight to stop the mad plans of the Ainsworth.

Leaving that dimension, Zelretch headed to another new one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelretch found himself in Nasuverse **Eclipse**. In this one, the dreaded **Eclipse Princess of Black Blood** – Altrouge Brunestud found Shirou during the fire because of Altrouge's EX-rank **Clairvoyance** allowing her to see the future of Shirou and the power he had. Wanting that power for herself, Altrouge headed to Fuyuki City and waited out the war until the Great Fire happened and found the nearly dead Shirou before saving his life and making his life her personal design.

Shirou helped do serious damage to the faction of Altrouge's rival – **White Wing Lord** Trhvmn Ortenrosse – and even managed to infiltrate the Church freeing the Dead Apostle Ancestors that were sealed off (Ranks 12, 19, 22, 23, 25  & 26) and bringing them under Altrouge's command (along with their former factions with the traitors being dealt with). When the Fifth Holy Grail War started, Shirou had summoned arguably the most powerful and dangerous beings that could be summoned for a war and honestly speaking even Zelretch had not ONCE ever seen this being in a Grail War before.

Checking out of that dimension, Zelretch couldn't wait for the next dimension on his trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelretch landed in the new dimension dubbed Nasuverse **KOR**. In this one it is not Kiritsugu that finds Shirou but the Immortal Red Witch Scáthach herself. Having wandered the earth since her status as a partial Divine Spirit gave her immortality, she has watched the world change and seen how humanity has become increasingly weaker and weaker over the two thousand-five hundred years since the Age of Gods ended. But there was hope for humanity's redemption in the form of Shirou himself. Scáthach finds Shirou during the carnage of the first Holy Grail War in Tokyo and foreseeing his vast potential takes him as her second apprentice.

Shirou took to Scáthach's teachings like a fish to water, especially when it came to runic magecraft, apparently having a Sorcery Trait that gave him a powerful affinity towards Runes. Combined this with the fact that Scáthach knew and mastered all forms of runic magecraft from the original, Primordial Runes to modern variants, meant that Shirou would become known as the **King of Runes**. Scáthach and Shirou's relationship gradually became more than master and student with Scáthach eventually taking Shirou to her bed and taking his V-card while giving him his new Man-card. They returned in time for the Second Holy Grail War as Scáthach wanted to test her student-turned-lover. Shirou's servant for the war ended up being the Eternal Lady of Ireland Medb herself under the Rider-class. During the beginning stages of the war, he took a liking to Misaya Reiroukan of House Reiroukan and formed an alliance with her and her servant the always woman-troubled Lancer-class Fionn mac Cumhaill.

Leaving dimension KOR behind him, Zelretch wondered about the next dimension on his journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelretch landed in the new dimension dubbed Nasuverse **Blue Entropy**. In this one a fateful meeting between two destroyers happened as Aoko Aozaki met Shirou Emiya and Aoko made Shirou her apprentice. Zelretch had to laugh at the training methods Aoko used to train Shirou, with Alice (who is Shirou's sister-figure and legal guardian) merely shaking her head at her friend's methods. The two eventually became more than student and teacher, becoming lovers and later husband and wife. When the fifth war happened, Shirou ended up summoning interestingly enough both a _female_ Gilgamesh and Enkidu under the Archer and Lancer servant classes as his servants. Aoko being the kinky bisexual wife she was saw Gilgamesh and Enkidu as sexy and brought the two to hers and Shioru's bed.

Zelretch once again dimension hopped for another new adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelretch visited the final dimension he created due to his actions. Known as Nasuverse **Blutmond** , where instead of Michael Roa Valdamjong being born into the Tohno clan, he was born into the Tohsaka clan and instead of Shiki Tohno meeting Arcueid Brunestud its Shirou Emiya. Shirou would gain notoriety by killing Louvre of the Lake, Trhvmn Ortenrosse's SIC (second-in-command) alongside Nrvnqsr Chaos. This brought him to the attention of The Queen herself Lorelei Barthomeloi due to her obsessive hatred towards Trhvmn and wanting to destroy everything related to him. Lorelei quickly gained a strong interest in Shirou due to his unique magecrafts and soon 'strong-armed' him into a relationship with her. He would eventually gain the moniker the **Silver King** after Lorelei stamped down on the derogatory title the **Queen's Silver Dog** that began to spread. Showing exactly why she was Queen of the Magi (by brutally making an example of the rumor mongers), she demanded a more respectful title for her 'husband', which became the Silver King since Lorelei is the Queen.

The Fifth Holy Grail was utterly crazy as one of the chosen Masters was the current reincarnation of dreaded Michael Roa Valdamjong who somehow managed to recreate his original Dead Apostle body and left her body while taking her command seals. But Roa wasn't the only Dead Apostle Ancestor in Fuyuki as the Rank 10 Nrvnqsr Chaos was there looking for Arcueid Brunestud the White Princess. Fuyuki City quickly became a vampire hot spot when due to Roa's actions in turning hapless people into the Dead, DDA Rank 13 Night of Wallachia (TATARI/Zepia Eltnam Oberon) appeared taking form from the Vampire of the Night rumors spreading. This led to Shirou meeting and gaining Sion Eltnam Atlasia as his latest ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well folks, this is the foundational chapter that will bring forth my most challenging project to date; Fate Project. As I said earlier in the preface this project is meant to bring something new Fate/Stay by changing things up. You want a story where Rin was given to the Matous instead of Sakura. Done! You want a story where neither Rin nor Sakura are in the Matous. Done! You want a story with a competent and skilled Shirou. Done! You just want something different in a Fate/Stay story. Done! Project Fate is here for you.

Here is the list of upcoming stories for Project Fate:

 **Fate/Stay A** **pocryphal Night** – Summary: Found and adopted by Kiritsugu, a devote Shirou begins anew by joining the Church and embarks on the path of an Executor. Quickly establishing himself as a legend, Shirou Emiya – the Lightning of God is tasked as the Church's agent in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Pairing: ShirouxJeanne.

 **Fate/Stay Primsa Kalied** – Summary: It was assumed that there would be no more Holy Grail Wars after the failure of the Fuyuki HGW during HGW3, but a new version has appeared thanks in part to the Ainsworth family. Forced into the of magic, Illya must fight to end the Ainsworth HGW and thankfully she has help in the form of her adopted sister and brother Miyu and Shirou Emiya along with their 'cousin' Chloe von Einzbern. Pairing; Shirou Harem: Illya, Chloe, Leysritt, Miyu, Sella, Angelica Ainsworth, Beatrice Flowerchild.

 **Fate/Stay Eclipse Moon** – Summary: Found by the infamous Black Princess Altrouge Brunestud, Shirou's life becomes that of Altrouge's design. Becoming Altrouge's top agent and bringing her faction much glory, Shirou is sent to gain the Holy Grail during the fifth war. Pairing: ShirouxAltrouge.

 **Fate/Stay Night: King of Runes** – Summary: Due to his rare, vast potential belonging more in the bygone Age of Gods than in today's common era, the immortal Scáthach takes Shirou as her second student. Witness the rise and power of the legend that is the King of Runes. Pairing: Shirou harem: Scáthach, Medb and Misaya.

 **Fate/Stay Night** : **Blue Entropy** – Summary: Miss Blue meets the future Mister Blue in Shirou Emiya. Taking him as her apprentice and later lover, the Blue Entropy Duo is born. Pairing: ShirouxAokoxGilgamesh-koxEnkidu-ko.

 **Fate/Stay Night** : **Blutmond** – Summary: Fate is altered when Michael Roa Valdamjong is born into the Tohsaka instead of the Tohno and its Shirou Emiya who encounters Arcueid Brunestud. The events of Fate/Stay Night, Melty Blood and Tsukihime collide in the most epic adventure ever. Pairing; Shirou Harem: Revised (check the Author's Note in chapter 1 of the story.)


End file.
